Shiny Blue Tricycle
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: The first time Randall Boggs met James P. Sullivan, it was all because of a shiny blue tricyle and a broken arm. Monsters U verse, fluffy, pre-slash if you squint REALLY hard.
1. Tricycle

**(A/N: Set pre MU when Sulley and Randy are both five, and go to the same preschool. I think I'm going to make a series out of this. Please Review and tell me what you think, if it's a good start or not.**

**ALSO, this has been edited to remove Randy having glasses, because I want that to be a theme in a later story.)**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»**

The first time Randall Boggs saw James P. Sullivan, it was all because of a shiny blue tricycle.

Little Growler's preschool was not overly prestigious, large, or expensive, but it was one of Monstropolis's highest rated daycares, known for being friendly and attentive.

As attentive as they could be, at least, with a child that could disappear at will. And five year old Randy wasn't quite ready for a nap, thank you very much, Miss Needles.

As soon as the motherly matron monster put him down on his cot, he waited until her back was turned and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking _hard hard hard_ until he felt the itchy ripple spread over his scales.

He wasn't as good as Mommy and Daddy and Aggie with his special trick yet (he could only do a few colors, and only for a small amount of time) but Mommy said it was really good that he could do even that much to be so little. Aggie hadn't started changing color until she was eight, and she couldn't be _nothing_ as fast as he could.

He didn't know how to explain it when it happened. Sometimes it was an accident, and sometimes he just wanted to _feel_ like a different color. Orange _felt_ like orange, yellow _felt_ like yellow, and _nothing _felt like... Nothing.

He was better at feeling like _nothing_ than he was at feeling colorful.

Randy did like blue, though. Blue was his favorite color, and his favorite feeling, like the new, shiny sky blue tricycle out on the playground that none of the other kids had ridden yet, and it was calling his name.

None of the teachers busy with putting down the other sugar crazed monsterlings noticed as Randy snuck out of his blankets and slithered out the door to the playground.

It wasn't empty anymore- the other class had come outside for their recess, but he didn't care; he was going to ride that shiny tricycle, just for a little while, and then he'd go back in and take a nap like a good little boy.

He let himself feel like _something_ again and made a beeline for the edge of the playground, and there it was, gleaming in the sun, pretty and blue with perfect black wheels and purple tassels hanging from the handlebars.

He jumped on it, grinning with a mouthful of small sharp teeth, coiling his tail around the seat and pushing the pedals down with his bottom legs, holding the handlebars with his wide chin and his top two arms. It wasn't perfect or easy, but he was riding, zooming around with his fronds waving in the air and feeling like a gazillion dollars, giggling and flashing colors like a rainbow stoplight in his happiness.

"WATCH OUT!"

He didn't see the other bike until it was too late, and he was flying tail over heels off the tricycle and into the grass, landing with a cry and a sickening crunch on his second left arm. Randy immediately began to cry, both from the nasty pain radiating through his arm and the sorry state of his tricycle, laying twisted and dirty on the ground next to an equally wrecked red one. His scales turned a dull, smoky black and he curled in on himself, sobbing.

"Are you okay?!"

Randy glanced up and saw another monster his age running towards him. He shrank away- the other kid was much bigger than him, covered in fur the same color as his tricycle and dotted with purple spots. His short claws dug little trenches in the ground as he ran, and two little horns nubs stuck up out of his fuzz.

He looked funny, too big and too small for himself all at once. His back was bowed a little, making his arms drag against the ground, and his fangs hung out of his mouth, giving him an underbite. Spots of blood stained his pelt from where it dribbled from his gums and his split lip.

"Y-you h-hit me," Randy sniffed accusingly, glaring at him.

The other boy scratched at his arm. "Nu-uh, you hit me," he said.

"Nu-uh, stupid, y-you hit me!"

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid!"

"You LOOK stupid!"

"Nu-uh, your _mommy_ looks stupid!"

"Yeah, well your DADDY'S stupid!"

"My daddy is the biggest, meanest, scariest monster ever!" the other boy shouted. "He'll beat you stupid Daddy up!"

"T-take that b-back you stupid liar!"

"I-_whoooaa_," the other boy cut off, staring wide eyed at Randy as his scales pricked and shifted in anger. "You can change colors?"

Randy blushed all over, quickly going from an ugly dark green to a faint pinkish red. It must have happened when he hadn't realized. It was like that sometimes. "Y-yeah…"

He braced himself for the weird look and the teasing, but it never came.

"That's so cool!" the other monster exclaimed, forgetting the argument in his astonishment.

Randy blushed harder. "Y-you r-really think so?"

"Yeah! Hey, what's your name?"

"R-Randall Boggs. B-but my sister calls me Randy," he stammered, trying to see of the other kid was lying about thinking his trick was cool. No one else did, except for when they were stepping on his tail in line just to get him to squeal and change colors.

Apparently, he wasn't.

"My name's James P. Sullivan," he said, puffing up his stocky chest proudly. "But everybody calls me Jimmy."

"S-Sullivan?" Randy echoed quietly. Everybody knew about the Sullivans. They were practically celebrities, like movie stars. He had Bill Sullivan's Scarer Card in the pack Aggie gave him for his last birthday, and a poster of him on his bedroom wall.

"Yeah," Jimmy said confidently, grinning at the awed look on Randy's face. Randy blanched to a pasty white color as he imagined the picture of Jimmy's dad staring down at him from over his bed- a huge, hulking, muscular monster, jaw bristling with fangs and huge paws with inch long claws that could swallow him in one gulp- who he'd just called stupid. A bunch of times.

Jeez Louise.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Randy gasped, tucking his injured arm closer to his body, terrified that the other monster was really going to tell his daddy. "I-I didn't mean to…I-I mean I…"

"It's okay," Jimmy nodded easily, sitting criss cross next to him. "I'm sorry that I hit you with my bike."

"I-it's okay." Randy mumbled.

And just like that it was over, and everyone was forgiven for any hurts or faults.

By now, the teachers had noticed his absence and rushed out to the playground, and it wasn't hard to spot the both of them among the wreckage of the tricycle accident, especially with Jimmy's mismatched bulk right next to him.

"Hey, Randy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You wanna play with me tomorrow?"

Randy blinked and stared at the bigger boy in shock, rubbing his eyes with one of his good arms. None of the other kids went out of their way to play with him. But looking at him, Randy could feel the same _something_ welling up in his chest, almost like the _something_ that changed his skin, but not quite.

It was a warm _something_, hopeful and nice, and it made his scales prickle, but not in the same way as before.

He couldn't say no, could he? Jimmy was the first person to ever be really nice to him…it wouldn't be nice to say no, right?

Mommy always said be polite, and besides, he didn't want Jimmy to hit him for being rude.

Plus, the way Jimmy said it, it didn't really sound like a question. More like he was telling him they were going to play, but for some reason, Randy didn't mind.

"Um…s-sure. Okay."

Jimmy smiled, showing off his underbite to the fullest extent, and Randy had a thought that maybe it wasn't as obvious or ugly as he first thought, and by then the teachers were upon them, squawking about the ruined bikes and whisking Randy away to the nurse's office. He looked back over Miss Needle's shoulder in time to see Jimmy lift a big mitt and wave at him.

In the end, he had to wear a cast on his arm for three weeks, and two of Jimmy's milk teeth were knocked out in the crash, (but that was okay because Jimmy wanted them to come out anyway, so that his big monster fangs could come in.)

Randy was all smiles when he went home to tell his parents and his sister that he'd made a new friend.

With a Sullivan, no less. They were really, really happy when he told them Jimmy's last name.

They played together every day after that, but they never rode the tricycles again. Randy still liked blue, but the paint was never as pretty to him as Jimmy's fur was.

To him, that was a color all its own.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**(A/N: Few headcanons here. First, Randy has a sister named Aggie, but I doubt she'll be featured much. Two, I had this thought that Sulley was popular and good looking in college, but he was ironically unattractive as a child. He got hotter as he grew into his body (which Randy notices, of course.**

**Finally, Sully's father is a bit abusive, and that will also show up later.)**


	2. Glasses

"But I don't _want _to get glasses!" Randy whined, pulling hard against his mother's tight, four handed grip as she hauled him through the parking lot on the way into the big (if kind of blurry) building. "Everybody's gonna call me names!"

His mother and father shared a heavy sigh, their fourth that afternoon and at least eighteenth that day. "Randy, honey, lots of little monsters get glasses, and they get along just fine. No one will call you names."

She was WRONG, wrong wrong wrong, and Randy KNEW that. They called him names NOW. 'Skinny Twiggy', 'Slimy Mimey', 'Lizard Lips', 'Bug Eyes'. But no matter how loud he said it, Mommy wouldn't listen to him. "I can see, Mommy! I don't need them!"

"Oh yeah? How many fingers am I holding up?" Aggie snickered, trailing behind their father. Randy squinted at her, trying to figure out when she'd grown two extra arms.

"Uuhh..."

"Exactly."

"Randy," his father started sternly, a firm edge of impatience leaking into his tone. "Your sister wears glasses. I wear glasses. It runs in our family, and now you need glasses. You're getting them today and I don't want to hear another word about it, or you're not getting any slicecream later."

Randy bit his lip and pouted hard as his eyeballs burned with tears, making his sight even worse. Stupid, dumb Miss Higgenclaw, telling his mom at the parent teacher meeting that oh, yes, Randy was a good little student, but don't you think he'd be an even better one if he could see clearly, and OH, look at that, I have the number for the closest eye doctor right here!

Suffice it to say he now hated his once most loved teacher from the bottom of his seven year old heart.

His frown was heavy enough to weigh down an airplane and his scales were the color of rotten milk, but Randy stumbled along as they entered the eye doctor's office. It was chilly- he hated feeling chilly- and nearly empty. Randy hunched down on himself and glared at the floor, despising everything and everything.

His mother walked up to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist. "Hello. Randall Boggs, here for an eye exam."

The female, squidlike monster squinted down at him through her ugly cat eye glasses, and Randy the urge to bare his teeth at her.

"Yes, of course. Boggs. Dr. Lops will see you immediately." She used a tentacle to wave them through a door to the left and down a long, sterile hallway. Randy yelped when the door swung closed on his tail, taking a bit off the end.

So now he was getting glasses and his tail would be itchy while that piece grew back.

They entered a bright room, and Randy almost slammed into the back of a huge spider monster with bristly hair all over and a face full of huge, bulging eyes, each one covered with a different kind of lense.

His pincers spread in a wide smile as he turned and saw the monsterling glaring up at him. "Oh! Excuse me, friend. It's not often that someone sneaks up on me." He stuck out one of his numerous legs to shake Randy's hand, but Randy crossed all four of his legs tight together.

"Er, yes. Well." The doctor coughed and turned to his parents. "You must be the Boggs family, and this fellow here must be Randall."

"Randy," Randy hissed.

"Randy, of course." The doctor nodded, and his mother broke in. "Dr Lops, thank you for seeing us today. Randy's been having some trouble in school and he really needs glasses."

"No I-"

"_Randall_!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Randall." Dr Lops said kindly. Randy ignored him, and be clicked his jaw parts thoughtfully. "I see. Hm..."

He turned to back to Randy's parents. "Why don't you go fill out the rest of the paperwork up front with Liz, and I'll wait with young Randy here."

When they were gone, the doctor turned to Randy and waved at a chair in the middle of the room. "You can sit right there, while we wait for them."

The chair was big and long. No matter how much he squirmed and shifted, he couldn't get himself to fit in it right. He crossed his arms and slouched down in it, shivering at the sharp, weird looking devices on the table beside him.

"Now, Randy. You don't look very excited," Dr. Lops chided gently. Randy huffed.

"I don't need stupid glasses. It's all my teacher's fault. She wants people to laugh at me."

"Indeed." the doctor smiled. "You look like a very smart little boy. How about this. I have a little test, and it's very easy. If you get a good score, you don't have to get glasses today, or any other day."

Randy's jaw dropped, and hope filled his voice. "Really?! You swear?"

"I promise. As soon as your parents get back, we'll take it."

Randy beamed smugly and squiggled with happiness in his chair, despite Aggie's giggling in the corner. He was the smartest one in his class. This would be easy.

When his mom and dad came back, Dr. Lops instructed a grinning Randy to sit all the way back in the chair, and then he pulled a huge, white thing out of the ceiling and placed it over his face. It looked like a big pair of goggles, and Randy blinked. He could SEE through it, really see.

"Alright, Randy. When you hear a beep, I want you to look in the goggles and tell me what the letter is on the far wall."

His smile grew. That letter was OBVIOUSLY an A!

"Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

First beep. "A!"

Second beep, and the letter changed. "G!"

Third beep. Dr. Lops touched something on the goggles, and his eyes were even MORE clear. "L!"

"Alright, Randy. Very good. Now, do the same thing in three, two...one."

He touched something else on the goggles, and suddenly-

"W-whuh?"

Everything was suddenly fuzzy. He couldn't see ANYTHING.

"Randy? Everything alright?"

"Uuuh..." Randy bit his lip and struggled to force the smudge of black on the far wall to make a latter. He just had to keep doing good, and he could escape his glasses fate.

"Uhm...P-Puh...P?"

The goggles cleared up once more for a small second-

"R." Dr. Lops said cheerfully. Randy was devastated.

"Let's try again."

The rest of the test only went from bad to worse.

"T?" F. "U?" V. "M?" W. _W._

By the time the goggles came away, Randy was almost in tears and Aggie was laughing her tail off. He felt tricked and betrayed.

"We can head up front, and Liz can put your prescription in the machine while you pick out your new glasses!"

Randy didn't even wait for his parents. He slithered out of the chair and stomped as best and as loud as he could back through the hallway, wishing bad things on every adult he saw.

One of the attendants saw him and directed him over to a huge wall of glasses that towered over him, all the way to the very tip top of the ceiling.

"Take your time, sweety." she simpered. He scowled at her, but she didn't notice. When she walked away, he started rifling reluctantly through the glasses on display. There were square ones, circle ones, long ovals, ones with chains and polka dots and hundreds more, and he hated all of them. He was ready to curl up into a ball and cry his eyes out.

"Whooa. Randy? What are you doing here?"

Randy jumped and twisted to see a big, blue violet blur standing behind him that, after a second or two, he registered as his best friend, but there was something...VERY different about him.

"J-Jimmy?!" Randy squawked. "W-what happened to your MOUTH?!"

Even without glasses, he could clearly see the big mess of twisty, complicated looking wires, bands, and shiny pieces sticking out of Jimmy's face, coiled around his fangs and secured somewhere deep inside.

"Oh, yeah. I'm at the dentisths." Jimmy explained- or tried to, past the weird, spitty lisp. "I gotta wear thith for a while cauthe the doctors sthaid my teeth were growing too fasth."

Randy watched the braces shift with every word and shivered. Glasses were NOTHING compared to...to THAT. "I am so sorry."

Jimmy shrugged. "Eeeh. Yeah, it sthucks. But mommy sthays it'll be better phfor me."

Randy felt himself blush all over. He was acting like a brat about a stupid pair of glasses, and his best friend was walking around with a set of magnets in his mouth. What's worse, Jimmy didn't even seen to mind.

Maybe getting glasses wasn't too bad.

"Wow..." he whispered.

"Are you getting glassthes?" Jimmy asked loudly, and Randy blushed harder as he turned back to the wall. "Yeah. I don't really like any of the ones I've picked though..."

"Can I help you?" Jimmy grinned, nearly blinding him.

"S-sure-?"

"Here, these are nice! Try em!" Without further ado, he reached up and plucked a pair that had eluded Randy's reach, pushing them into his face and spinning him around to look in the mirror. They were big and orange, square frames with smaller lenses off to each side. Randy couldn't help it- he started giggling, and he couldn't stop. They just looked so _funny_.

"I d-don't think so," he laughed. Jimmy started giggling too, and that was how their parents found them, laughing next to a huge pile of discarded glasses, making goofy faces in the mirrors.


End file.
